Told In A Song
by Inspirablurr
Summary: Basically a Percabeth songfic. I am taking song requests! I don't own PJO. Rated T because I'm paranoid, apparently along with the rest of the world. :
1. The Only Exception

**Heelloo! Ok, so I know that there are millions of these, but what the heck. I will make a few of the songs Christmassy, too!**

**Disclaimer: *blows raspberries***

The Only Exception by Paramore

My childhood had been hard. My dad didn't really want me, but Athena kind of forced him to take me. He remarried and his new wife had 2 sons already. Don't get me wrong, I love Bobby and Matthew, and Helen and I are getting on ok, but I felt like the unwanted child. My dad would blame me for everything that went wrong. So, I ran away.

When I met Thalia and Luke, I thought that everything would be ok. I had a new family, a family that cared about me. I never expected Thalia to get turned into a pine tree. I never expected that Luke would betray us. I never expected to befriend a son of Poseidon. And I certainly never expected to fall in love with them.

I built walls around me, and I swore that no one would ever break them. But he did. From the very first time that we met he was constantly wearing them down. I ended up forming a crush on him, that grew and grew and grew until before long, I had fallen for him. And me being me, I realised the minute he was about the go and do something that would most likely result in his death. Mt St. Helens. In my epiphany, I kissed him, totally not realising what I was doing until it was too late. When everyone thought that he had died, I somehow knew that he wasn't. The relief and happiness that surged through me when I saw him standing at the back of the Amphitheatre, with the same look on his face he usually had when he was late for something, was overwhelming. He was _such_a Seaweed Brain!

When we kissed in the canoe lake, I realised that it was pointless trying to keep my walls up any longer. He was an exception to my vow. The _only_ exception.

**Ta-da! I hope you liked it. I actually love this song (plus Paramore is my all time favourite band) so I HAD to use this song. If you want to request a song, then leave a review. Bye!**

**~Inspirablurr~**

***awkward turtle***

**:)**


	2. Talking To The Moon Part 1

**Ok, so I seriously LOVE this song. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything cos I'm a tramp.**

Talking To The Moon by Bruno Mars

Ever since I woke up that day, with absolutely no memory of my life until that point except one name, I'd spent some time each night talking to the moon. Hoping desperately that Annabeth was on the other side, talking to me too.

People at Camp Jupiter thought that I was crazy for it, but they didn't understand. I needed to hear her voice again. I needed to see her beautiful grey eyes again. I needed her.

I knew that she was somewhere out there, somewhere far away...

**Insanely short, I know, but I wanted to capture the essence of the song rather than rambling on.**

**~Inspirablurr~**

**:)**


	3. Check Yes Juliet

**Here comes another one!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to go through this every chapter?**

Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings

It was a quiet night at Camp Half-Blood. Percy sneaked out of his cabin and stealthily made his way towards the Athena cabin. Annabeth's bed was right beneath the window. He softly tapped the glass, and she stirred slightly. He tapped again, this time slightly louder. Annabeth woke up and saw him standing there. She threw open the window.

"Percy, it's 11pm!" She hissed

"Shhh. Get your shoes on, I want to show you something." Annabeth quickly and quietly laced up her shoes and joined Percy outside. He took her hand lead her into the woods. They had to be careful. Athena and Poseidon hated that they were together, and they shuddered to think what would happen if they caught them sneaking out. As the walked, an owl hooted urgently above them. More owls gathered, the noise growing angrier and angrier. The pair, still hand in hand, broke into a run. They didn't dare look back.

Once they were out of the woods, they stopped to catch their breath.

"Come on, Wise Girl." Percy said, taking her hand again and leading her to the base of a cliff. They couldn't go down onto the sand, or they would face Poseidon's wrath. As they were climbing, Annabeth slipped on a wet rock. Percy caught her in his arms and helped her onto an easier route. Once they reached the top, Annabeth gasped. The view was stunning! The moon shone brightly amongst the stars and the gentle lull of the waves crashing against the rocks below was calming. In the sky, Zoë the huntress was smiling down on them.

"So, what do you think?" Percy asked.

"It's beautiful!"

"I knew you'd like it." They both sat down on the grass, and Percy put his arm around Annabeth.

"I just wish we didn't always have to sneak around." She said sadly.

"Me too."

"My mum's such a control freak!" Annabeth sighed. Percy laughed.

"And it's just typical that the only thing they can agree on is that we shouldn't be together."

"Yeah."

"Annabeth, no matter what our parents say, I will always love you."

"I love you too." They kissed passionately in the moonlight.

"Don't let them tear us apart. Don't say we're not meant to be. We'll always be together." Percy said softly, brushing a strand of her hair out of her face.

"Well, I never realised that you were such a Romeo!"

"Why thank you, Juliet."

"Let's not kill ourselves, ok?"

"Agreed." They both laughed, and kissed again. No matter what their parents said, they would always be together.

_Run baby, run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if _

_you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby, run_

_Forever we'll be_

_You and me._

**That should hopefully make up for the insane shortness of the last chapter.**

**~Inspirablurr~**

**:)**


	4. Just The Way You Are

**I kind of dreamt this last night, and I HAD to use it!**

Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars

"What's up with you, Wise Girl?" Percy asked, noticing Annabeth's distant face.

"Percy, I don't deserve you." She said quietly. Percy put his arm around her. "It's just, you're the saviour of the universe for crying out loud. And what's so special about me?"

"Annabeth, you're beautiful, you're smart and you don't act all conceited like other girls would with your looks."

"You're just saying that." Percy had never really realised how insecure she was until now. It wasn't until they started dating that she began to ask him how she looked, and each time he would tell her that she looked beautiful. And each time she didn't believe him.

"What's it gonna take for you to believe me?" He asked. She thought for a moment,

"You telling the whole camp that you thought I was beautiful. They both laughed.

Later that day, when Annabeth was drawing up some of her ideas for Olympus, Katie came running up to her.

"Annabeth, Percy wants you in the Mess Hall. Come quickly!" Annabeth got up and followed her.

"Why?" She asked.

"You'll see."

When she got there, Percy was sitting at a piano. The entire camp was gathered around him. The minute he saw her, he began to play and sing,

"_Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying _

_She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day_

_Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say_

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are_

_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are (yeah)_

_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me_

_Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day_

_Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same_

_So, don't even bother asking if you look ok_

_You know I'll say_

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are_

_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are_

_The way you are, the way you are_

_Girl you're amazing, just the way you are_

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are_

_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are. Yeah"_

Everyone cheered as he finished. Annabeth was stunned. She never actually thought that the Seaweed Brain would do it, not to mention he was a great singer. Percy came over to her, a broad smile on his face.

"Now do you believe me?" He asked.

"I suppose so." Annabeth laughed, "And I promise I won't be conceited."

"That's my Wise Girl." He laughed, before kissing her passionately. The camp cheered and whooped as they kissed, and the pair couldn't care less.

**Cheeessseeeey, I know, but yeah. So what do you think?**

**~Inspirablurr~**

**:)**


	5. Stop This Song  Lovesick Melody

**Can I just say I am really sorry for being gone for so long! I don't actually have an excuse this time...fail...**

**Disclaimer: The only thing that Rick and I have in common is that we take ages to write. I am not him, nor will I ever be as good as him. Deal with it!**

Stop This Song (Lovesick Melody) by Paramore

He knew exactly what to say when I was sad or angry. He didn't give up on me when everyone else seemed to. He was always there for me, no matter what I said or did. He had no idea what he was doing to me.

Whenever he was nearby, my heart would start to do its own little relay race. I tried my best to ignore the feelings, hoping that then they would go away, but instead they grew and grew until they were out of control..

The feelings crept up on me gradually, like a spider that _just wouldn't die_ no matter how many times you whacked it with a baseball bat. Ugh, I _hate_ spiders. Athena had told me to stay away from him, but I couldn't bring myself to. He was _everything _to me. I tried, mum, I really tried. I tried my utter hardest not to fall in love with him, but my stupid heart went and did just that anyway.

So now here I am, about to fight a war that would most likely result in mine or Percy's (maybe even both's) death. I considered doing a Mt St Helens (kiss him) but judging by the way he had just forgotten about it last time, I chose not to. And now, just to make things even better, Rachel had come along. I didn't _hate _her, I was just...well...jealous. There, I said it. She had everything: Money, a normal life and most importantly, Percy was pretty much wrapped around her little finger. And he just acted like everything was fine! Stupid Seaweed Brain...

I, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, had gone and fallen in love with the one person on this planet that I should have avoided at all costs: Perseus Jackson. Go me! And no matter what I or anyone else said or did, I just carried on falling.

**Yeah, I think that was ok, but it's up to you guys I guess. Next chappie will be up today, because I have a little while until my friend comes over and I am bored as heck. **

**Where would I be without fanfiction? Doing my English homework...oops...**

**~Inspirablurr~**

**:)**


	6. Wish You Were Here

**Here we go again! With all the things we said and- sorry, casually breaking into Paramore! So here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: No.**

Wish You Were Here by Avril Lavigne

I was a tough girl who could take a lot. People thought that I was unbreakable, but they were wrong. Behind my seemingly impenetrable wall, there was a girl who was falling apart. Thalia was gone and Luke and I had grown apart. He wasn't the same boy that I met in the alley all those years ago. And then Percy came along, and just walked through me walls as if they were water.

I'm not going to beat about the bush here, we fell in love. Badly. Everything was perfect; I was finally building something permanent. And then Hera took him from me, and I was alone again.

He had rebuilt me, and now I was crumbling again. I missed him, _damn _I missed him. I needed him, _damn _I needed him.

He always said the sweetest things that would brighten up my day no matter what else was going on in my life. We did the craziest things, just for the fun of it. I missed everything he said, and everything we did.

I dreamt about him at night, I kept thinking that I could see him when really it was just my imagination. What I'd do for him to come back. I wished he was here. I would give anything to have him back. He was everywhere but here with me.

_Damn, _I wished he was here.

_Damn, Damn, Damn,_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Here, here, here_

_I wish you were here._

_Damn, Damn, Damn_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Near, near, near_

_I wish you were here._

**Aw, Annabeth! :(**

**My inspiration for this came from my friend who was recently asked out by the guy she liked. She really misses him, now that it's half term and all. She wouldn't stop texting me saying "I really miss him" and all that cheesiness, and I was getting tired of it. So, being the lovely friend that I am I sent her the chorus of Wish You Were Here and she was all like "Ok, ok, I get it."**

**Moving on from my weird life, the next chapter might be up today, but I'm promising nothing. In the mean time, you could always check out some of my other stories? Please? XD**

**Nah, I'm joking, you don't have to. But I wouldn't mind...**

**~Inspirablurr~**

**:)**


	7. What Makes You Beautiful

**This song was requested by deathnoteuser07. If my friend could see me know, she would be hugging me like made (she loves this band and song). I'm sorry if, like me, you aren't exactly their biggest fan, but here goes nothing!**

**Disclaimer: Nu-uh.**

What Makes You Beautiful by 1D

"To commemorate defeating Kronos, we have decided to have a party." Chiron announced a few evening after the war. Campers began to whisper excitedly, and the Aphrodite campers squealed excitedly. "It will be tomorrow at 7pm." Mr D stood up,

"If any campers dare to abuse our rules and the trust of Chiron and I and decide to somehow sneak anything alcoholic into the party, then please let me know so that I can have some-"

"He means no alcohol!" Chiron interrupted. After dinner, Percy approached Annabeth. "Fancy coming with me?" He asked.

"I'd love to." She laughed.

The next day, Annabeth was kidnapped by a group of Aphrodite girls. Well, _she _thought that she was being kidnapped. Lacy, Kat, Maddy and Diana brought her into their cabin and sat her down in a chair. "Guys, this really isn't necessary! I'll just wear what I usually wear." She said, trying to leave.

'Yeah you guys, it's not like you're actually gonna make her look good. She's a lost cause if you ask me." Drew said, appearing from nowhere. The others ignored her, but Annabeth couldn't help but thinking _she's right._

"Oh no you don't!" Kat said, shoving her back into the chair.

"You're getting dressed up whether you like it or not." Diana said, with a sort of 'and that's final' tone.

"I was afraid of that." Annabeth sighed.

Meanwhile, Grover was dragging Percy into the Poseidon cabin. "Listen man, there's a bunch of Aphrodite girls sorting out Annabeth, so I'm gonna have to be in charge of making sure that you look the part too." He said. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Good luck finding me something to wear." He snorted, gesturing towards his wardrobe.

"Already on it." Grover smirked, holding up a few suit-like outfits for him to try on. Percy gulped.

3 hours later, it was time for the party. Percy had a blue rose to give to Annabeth, and was waiting for her outside the Aphrodite Cabin, where she was being held 'hostage'. He was wearing black trousers and a blue shirt. He had refused point blank to do up the top button or wear a tie, and had quickly switched the black shoes that Grover had for him with his red converse just after Grover had left to get Juniper. Grover hadn't been able to touch his unruly hair, either. The door gradually opened and Annabeth came out, looking nervous and blushing violently. She was wearing a one sleeved blue, empire waisted dress that fell around her knees. It was simple and modest, yet stunning. She was wearing black ballet pumps and her usually tied up hair was loose and fell around her shoulders. They'd even done her makeup: red lipstick and a subtle purple eyeshadow. She looked beautiful. Percy caught his breath. "I know, I know, it's too much." She said, still red as a beetroot (although technically beetroots are purple). "Annabeth, you look beautiful." He said.

"You don't look too bad yourself." She said laughing awkwardly.

"There's just one thing missing." He said.

"Oh? What Have I missed?" Annabeth asked, suddenly panicky. Percy tucked the rose in her hair.

"There. Perfect. Shall we, Miss Chase?" He asked, holding out his hand and grinning.

"We shall, Mr Jackson." She laughed, and they walked towards the Amphitheatre.

During the day, the Nyaids, Dryaids and Nymphs had been hard at work transforming the Amphitheatre into a venue fit for a party. Hundreds of fairy lights had been strung in the trees nearby, and music could already be heard from the other side of the wall. Inside, Will and a few other Apollo campers were DJing, and there was a stage set up for karaoke. Refreshments were at the side, being manned by the Stolls (which probably wasn't the best idea ever). Lights of all different colours flashed and sparkled. Some people sat in the stalls whilst others danced. Unsurprisingly, Drew and her entourage were wearing strapless dresses so short that they would just about pass as shirts. They were wearing 6 inch heeled stilettos and far too much makeup, and trying to do sexy dancing. It would've been funny except that apparently half the guys on the dance floor were actually finding it attractive, which was just sad. Drew turned around and saw Percy. She smiled and approached him, completely ignoring the fact that he was holding Annabeth's hand. "So, Percy, do you fancy going on a walk somewhere." She asked, trying (and failing) to seduce him.

"No thanks, I've already got a girlfriend." He said, squeezing Annabeth's hand.

"Oh, her." Drew said disapprovingly, "If you want my advice then ditch her." She said.

"Sorry, I don't take advice from girls who can't tell the difference between a shirt and a dress." Drew stood there in shock, her mouth and eyes wide. Apparently, no one had every dared to speak like that to her before. Annabeth smiled slightly and they walked onto the dance floor. Annabeth seemed strangely quiet as they danced. "What's up with you, Wise Girl?" Percy asked.

"Nothing." She said quietly, but not quite reaching my eyes.

"You can tell me anything, you know." He said. She sighed.

"It's just, I'm not pretty like Drew and all the other girls, and-"

"Annabeth, you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen. You're smart, funny, not full of yourself, and most importantly, you're the girl I fell in love with." Percy said.

"I-I love you too." She smiled. As Percy leaned down to kiss her, he realised that the the music had stopped. In fact, everything had stopped. Travis and Conner began clapping, and before long everyone had joined in. "Finally!" Clarisse yelled. They weren't sure what was more shocking: everyone staring at them or Clarisse in a dress.

"Finally what?" Asked Annabeth, blushing crazily again.

"Finally you've admitted your undying love for each other!" Katie said, laughing. Now they were both blushing.

"Hey, Will, play a song for the loved-up couple!" Chris yelled, grinning.

"Sure thing, man." Came the reply. On came What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction. The pair danced, still burning red. It was a memorable night for Camp Half Blood; Percy and Annabeth admitted their love for each other, Drew was finally put in her place and Clarisse La Rue wore a dress.

**I'm actually pretty darn proud of this. Just to completely change the subject, who here has watched the Breaking Dawn parody by the Hillywood Show? It's the funniest thing you will ever see.**

**Okayyy...**

**I hope you liked this chapter and you should be seeing a lot more of me! You poor souls...**

**~Inspirablurr~**

**:)**


	8. Talking To The Moon Part 2

**I'm back again! So I decided to do this song again, just from a different perspective. Here goes nothing!**

**Disclaimer: Dream on, Daisy...**

Talking To The Moon by Bruno Mars (part 2)

Hera was a female dog, no doubt about it. Couldn't she have come up with another way to get the Greeks and the Romans to join forces? I missed Percy so darn much that it was starting to drive me mad, and I'd even started to talk to the moon at night. I felt like it was my way of communicating with him. The moon is technically a huge satellite after all.

My cabin mates were worried about me. They thought that I was loosing my mind. Maybe I was, but I didn't care. All that mattered to me was whether or not he was safe.

Somewhere deep inside me I knew that he was doing just the same thing, and I took comfort in that. I could keep my grief and worry at bay. I knew that he was somewhere out there.

I wanted him back. I _needed _him back, before my madness consumed me. Maybe I _was_ mad for thinking that he was on the other side, talking back to me. People looked at me pitifully, and I hated that. They all thought that I was crazy, and I probably was. Everyone was talking about poor, mad Annabeth who talked to the moon at night. Could he even hear me calling?

I knew that he was somewhere out there, somewhere far away...

**There we have it, part 2! Song requests (so long as they aren't dirty) would be much appreciated. **

**Ugh, I can smell cake and it's making me sooooo hungry!**

**Ok, so that was random...**

**Annyywaay!**

**I hope you liked this chapter, and please remember to review, otherwise I don't know if anyone actually cares about this story, and then I'll just end it. **

**What's white and sits in a tree?**

**A fridge!**

**What's white and black and sits in a tree?**

**A fridge with a black hat on!**

**~Inspirablurr~**

**:)**


End file.
